Indiana Jones and the Hammer of Thunder
Indiana Jones and the Hammer of Thunder is a sequel to and Indiana Jones and the Soviet Resurrection where Mutt and Indiana Jones search for Mjolnir, the fabled hammer of the thunder god Thor. =Characters= Heroes * * * * *Ben Murillo *Roxanne Beaumont *Glenn Wright *George Beaumont *Gwen Andrews * Villains * Georgy Malenkov *Nikolaievitch Dante *Claude Van Damme *Piotr Shaw *Adrian Trask *Frank Thompson *Blake Thompson *Ryan Carlson =Plot= The Chest After stopping the Soviets from resurrecting Joseph Stalin, Indiana is sent to Norway at a new archaeological discovery of a glamorous city in the Jotunheimen mountain range, that is believed to be the mythical Valhalla. He arrives there with an escort of American soldiers, and other archaeologists. While searching through a building Indy finds a chest and tries to open it but can't, realizing a key needed to be used to open it. Upon the chest Indy sees an engraving of the symbol of Thor, his hammer Mjolnir. Indy takes the chest and puts it in a truck that was taken there. Suddenly the group is surrounded by a battalion of Soviet soldiers. Indy and the American soldiers fight them throughout the city and eventually are forced to escape in a truck, but are still pursued by Soviet trucks. Eventually Indy and the others get away. Hangar 51 Indy arrives at Hangar 51 in Nevada with the chest he found in a truck. American soldiers take it out of the truck and take it into the hangar. Indy's old friend General Ross approaches Indy. Indy tells Ross about the Soviets attacking them in Norway. Indy then tells Ross that the chest can only be opened with a special key. Ross says that he will have men look through the assortment of keys in the hangar that were found in the area, and if they find it they will call Indy back. Indy agrees to this and leaves. Father-Son Issues Mutt continues to attend Marshall College. After getting into a fight with his fellow classmate Blake Thompson Mutt is sent to see his dad. "He started it," Mutt says. Indy explains that that was the fourth time over the year that he has been sent in for fighting and it was only September. Indy gives Mutt detention after school. Called Back The next day Indy is sitting in his office when he is called by General Ross who calls him back to Hangar 51. The Key Indy arrives back at at Hangar 51 with Mutt. At the opening gate Indy and Mutt are let in and he enters the hangar. Inside Indy and Mutt escorted to the main office of the hangar where he sees General Ross sitting at the desk with an old friend of his standing next to it. "Ben," Indy says with surprise. "Hello Indy," Ben says. "What are you doing here," Mutt asks. "I have just gotten back from Russia," Ben says, "When I was on my "vacation" I was actually investigating rumored dealings between the Soviet Union and an American weapons manufacturer." "Who is it," Indy asks. "I have seen the Soviet general Nikolaievitch Dante talking to the industrialist Frank Thompson. He has been selling weapons to the Soviet Union for years now." "Frank Thompson," Mutt says in shock. "You know him," Ben says. "Well, I know his son," Mutt replies, "Blake Thompson. We don't exactly get along." "Alright," Ross says, "We will have to deal with the issue of Frank Thompson later. Agent Murillo has some other information that he would like to share with us." "General Ross had informed me that they were searching for a key that could be used to unlock a chest you found in the Jotunheimen mountain range. I had infiltrated the archives of the Soviet Union and found out that a key was found in the mountain range by a Polish exploration team thirty years ago, but they never found what it was too." "How sure are you it is the key to the chest we found," Indy asks. "Here is the thing that makes me near positive about is. The end of the key is in the shape of the crest of Thor his hammer Mjolnir. Ross told me that the same symbol was on the chest. I believe that there is a clear connection between the two." "Do you have any idea about what is in the chest," Mutt asks. "No," Ben replies, "But whatever it is we must find out what it is." "Where is the key," Indy asks. "In a Soviet warehouse in Poland," Ben replies, "I think that it won't be a top security place. I doubt the Soviets know of its importance." "But it is still in the Soviet Union," Indy says. "I will go with you," Ben replies, "I have a jet chartered to take us close to the Polish border tomorrow morning. So will you come?" "Of course we will," Mutt answers. "Good," Ben replies. Preparing Indy and Mutt get back home and prepare their things to go to Poland. When Marion gets home from her job she asks Indy, "What's going on?" "Mutt and I are going to Poland," Indy replies. "Poland," Marion exclaims. "We are retrieving an artifact from a Polish warehouse that we need to have." "Why, may I ask," Marion asks. "We are looking for a key to a chest that we had recovered in Norway. We believe that this key goes to this chest." "Alright, Indy," Marion replies, "It's just that Poland is behind the Iron Curtain. It would be very dangerous." "We know," Indy replies, "But we have to do this." Indy finishes packing his bag and then goes to bed. Car Chase Very early the next morning a black limo comes up to the house. It is still dark. Indy and Mutt exit the home and enter the limo. Inside they meet Ben. "Good morning," Ben says to the two. Indy goes into the co-pilot seat. As the car enters the city Ben looks into the rear view mirror and sees a car following them and a machine gun is pointed out of it. "Duck," Ben shouts. Ben, Indy, and Mutt are able to duck out of the way but the driver is shot dead and the car crashes into a light pole. Ben gets out of the car and sees the car still coming. Ben goes to the driver's seat, pulls out the driver's dead body and gets into the driver's seat. "Hang on," Ben shouts. Ben tries to elude the car, but he can't and the men in the car continue to fire at them. Ben pulls a pistol from his shoulder holster and tosses it back to Mutt who catches it with both hands. "Can you shoot kid," Ben asks Mutt. "Yeah," Mutt answers. "Then shoot at them," Ben shouts. Mutt opens the rear window and fires back at the car. The bullets ding off the car as Mutt repeatedly fires. "Aim for the tires," Indy shouts. "All right," Mutt says and shoots down the car's front left tire making the car swerve left and crash into a building. "Got 'em," Mutt shouts with joy. Suddenly two more cars come from a side street and begins to pursue them. "It's not over yet," Ben says. The car chase continues and Mutt continues to shoot back at the Soviets. Suddenly a third car drives out from a side street that is in front of them. "We're going to crash," Indy shouts. As the two cars are about to collide Ben kicks Indy out of his door making Indy tumble into the street as the two cars collide. "Mutt, Ben," Indy shouts. Mutt slowly gets out of the back seat aching in pain. "Ben," Indy shouts again and looks inside of the car. Indy looks at Ben. He sees Ben's head bleeding, and then realized that Ben wasn't breathing. "How is he," Mutt asks. "Dead," Indy answers, "Come on, we have to get out of here!" Indy and Mutt begin to run away. The two other Soviet cars are still coming down the street. Indy quickly takes the plane tickets out of Ben's pocket and the two begin to run away. The two cars still head towards them when three squad cars suddenly come from around the bend and get in the way of the Soviet cars. Gunfight The Soviet agent Claude Van Damme gets out of the car that rammed into Ben's limo. There is a big gunfight going on between the Soviets and the police officers. Claude fires upon them with the machine gun in his mechanical arm. Eventually he sees that the cops are winning and tries to flee through an alley. Captain George Beaumont sees this and runs after him. "Freeze," George shouts from behind Claude, "Put your hands up!" Claude laughs and turns to George and shows him his mechanical arm. "Oh my God," George says under his breath. Claude suddenly grips George's throat with his mechanical arm and begins to squeeze. George tries to escape Claude's grip but can't and is eventually dead. Claude snickers and throws George's body aside. He then runs away down the alley. Patience Indy and Mutt run into the airport. The two are breathing heavily. Indy approaches the front desk and says, "My name is Henry Jones. I believe that there is a jet waiting to take me. "Let me check on that," the man at the desk says and looks it up in his records. Mutt looks back at the door and sees three shady men come in through it. "We better hurry," Mutt whispers to Indy. "Can you please hurry," Indy says, "We're kind of in a rush." "Patience, patience," the man at the desk says. The three men begin to walk towards them. "Come on," Indy says. "Ah here we are," the man at the front desk says, "Your plane is at gate E5." "Thanks," Indy says hurriedly and pulls Mutt with him away from the desk. Airport Rush Indy and Mutt rush through the airport being pursued by the three men. When they reach the carry on check they try to rush through but an airport worker stops them saying, "Excuse me but you have to be checked out." "There's no time for that," Indy shouts. "I can call security," the man says. "Call them for those commys that are following us!" "Commys," the worker exclaims. The three Soviets pull pistols out from their jackets. Indy shoves the airport worker aside and he and Mutt continue to run. Eventually Indy and Mutt find gate E5 and run towards it. They then run into their plane. Runway Havoc Indy and Mutt run into the plane. Indy slams the door shut and shouts, "Pilot, get us out of here!" "Is that the way to treat an old friend Indy," the pilot says. "What," Indy exclaims and looks into the cockpit. "Jock," indy exclaims. "The one and only," Jock replies, "When I heard about the opportunity to fly Dr. Indiana Jones, I just couldn't refuse." "All right," Indy replies, "Just get us out of here." "You got it," Jock replies and begins to turn on all of the airplane systems. Through the door's window Mutt sees the three Soviet agents running down the connector. Mutt shouts, "They're here!" The plane begins to move away from the connector and go down the runway. "Yes," Mutt shouts. As the plane goes down the runway Mutt looks out the opposite window and sees a large truck driving towards them. "We've still got company," Indy shouts. Mutt then looks out through the window and shouts, "Will they ever give us a break!" The plane is suddenly fired upon by panzershreck shells. Eventually the hull is hit and the plane shakes. "The plane can't take this," Jock shouts. As more panzershreck shells are fired Jock finally pulls the plane up into the sky and over the truck. The soviets continue to try and hit the plane but are unable to hit it. Indy and Mutt crash into plane seats. "That was close," Mutt says. "Yeah," Indy replies, "But now we've got to enter the hornet's nest." Mutt puts a look of fear on his face. Indy pulls the brim of his hat over his eyes and says, "Wake me up when we land." "All right," Mutt says shaking. Arrival Eventually the plane arrives on the Polish border. Indy, Mutt, and Jock get out of it. Indy and Mutt look around. "I'll be waiting right here," Jock says, "The warehouse is only about two miles from here." "Thanks," Indy says. "They left a motorcycle for you," Jock tells them. Indy and Mutt see the motorcycle. "I'm driving," Indy says and gets onto the driver's seat. Mutt looks down at the sidecar with disgust and says, "Come on, you have to be kidding me." "Get in," Indy says. Mutt rolls his eyes and gets into the sidecar. As Indy prepares to drive off Jock says, "I would recommend hurrying." Indy and Mutt then ride off. The Hornet's Nest Indy and Mutt are speeding through a wooded area on the motorcycle. Eventually from a top a hill they see the warehouse. "There it is," Indy says. "Yeah," Mutt replies, "But how are we going to get in their undetected?" "I don't know," Indy replies, "I'm making this up as I go." Two patrolmen are walking the perimeter of the building. They are talking when they are suddenly jumped by Indy and Mutt who steal their uniforms and put them on. With their brims low they walk into the building unnoticed by other men. The two eventually find the room containing all of the artifacts. "Where should we look," Mutt asks. "They must have a catalogue of the artifacts somewhere," Indy says, "It would take forever to find." Indy finds a wall filled with several books and begins to read through them. Category:Browse Category:Stories Category:Articles by JMan2.0